Soldier, My Soldier
by preciola1213
Summary: War. Tearing countries apart as millions of people fall into the hands of death and suffering. Steve wanted to make a change, to stand up for what he believed in so he could make the world a better and brighter place. Many people had not believed in him but there were two people who knew he could do it. And one who never, ever made him forget what he was. A soldier. Her Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo! I made this happen! Now, I've wanted to write a Captain America fanfic for quite a while now but I've never really gotten around to it. I think I've been too busy or just too lazy. Nah, it's laziness. So I've brought this in for you and I really hope you enjoy it! Please forgive me if I get any terms wrong or if I offend anyone. So without further ado, here is Soldier, My Soldier.

Chapter 1

The streets of Brooklyn were bustling as people made their way home from work while others were getting ready for a late night shift or a good time out in the town. Children ran around the streets together, playing happily with trash can lids and waving the miniature American flags around as they pretended to be soldiers. The soldiers who had given their lives to protect their great country, the country that they loved.

Those were the real heroes.

But as the war raged on; peace was currently hanging over the state of New York. Men who were fit enough were lining up in order to get recruited so they could go and learn how to fight, how to properly serve their country. These men were strong, had potential and were eager to do what they can.

Unfortunately; not all people were blessed with a healthy, functioning body.

And Steven Rogers definitely wasn't fit to serve for his country with his various medical difficulties. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He knew he had what take to protect and serve the nation. He was smart and he knew what he was doing…most of the time.

He may not have had a strong, healthy body.

But he did have a strong heart.

A heart of gold.

Steve exited the hospital with a slight huff as he properly fit the jacket over his small frame, his facial features twisted with obvious anger and annoyance. He didn't exactly know how many times he had been rejected for recruitment but he was going to take a guess that it was over a hundred. And it was beginning to piss him off…a lot. There was only so many times that a person could sign up and be shot down again and again but Steve wasn't going to give up because he knew he could do this.

He could join the army.

The blonde-haired male then stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and began his stroll away from the building; his ocean-blue gaze now curious and searching. He needed something to do in order to get him out of his particularly bad mood and he had no idea where Bucky had gone. Even if he knew, the lad really wasn't up for disturbing him at the minute as Bucky had been recruited into the armed forces ages ago, now going under Sergeant James Barnes.

Lucky bastard.

"If only I were taller…or bigger…or just stronger without any of these complications." The male thought; his expression of annoyance dimming down to one of sadness and tiredness. "Things would have been different." His gaze took interest in the pavement and he had finally decided he was going to go home when:

"STEVE!"

Steve gave a light jolt when his name was echoed through the streets; most of people turning around to see who had shouted so loudly. The blonde male did the same and his blue orbs widened as his lips curved into a big smile. "LUCI!" He responded happily as he rose up a hand in order to wave towards the female who had cried out his name in the middle of the busy street. "Ay, keep it down, will ya?!" A bald middle aged man complained as the rest of the crowd moved on with their lives.

Standing across the street as a young female who looked around the age of 20. A huge smile decorated rosy coloured lips as her honey brown eyes gleamed in joy. A slim arm was raised up in the air as her petite hand waved frantically before it went back down and she glanced at either side of the road. Once she was sure she could cross the road safely, she ran across the road quickly before bounding up to the male and embracing him a tight hug. "Oh soldier, my soldier!" She exclaimed happily as her arms wrapped around his waist; pulling the male close to her slender frame. The blond found his cheeks to flush a slight red colour as he was suddenly embraced by one of the two best friends he had but he returned the hug eagerly; his slim arms wrapping around her waist as well.

"Well, not a soldier yet." Steve replied sheepishly as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the two of them about the same height if she was not a little bit shorter. "Not yet?" The female questioned before pulling back slightly with a small and confused smile. "But I thought you had your examination today at the hospital." She said before pulling back completely and tucking her big canvas book under her and reaching out to fix his rumpled collar. "I did. But you know what always happens, Lu." He replied; giving a small smile as the woman sighed before nodding, patting the white material of his collar down.

"I know. I know." She breathed out before regarding the male with a soft, fond look. "One day, my soldier. One day." She whispered softly and the blonde always knew that he could believe in her. No matter what. "One day, Lucia." He uttered, his own gaze filled with fondness that he reserved for her alone. The two of them stared into each other's gaze for just a moment more and if Steve wasn't so frightened, he could of…he would of.

But what would a girl like her want with a guy like him?

The female gave a light smile before leaning forward and pecking the soft skin of the blonde's cheek before pulling back and manoeuvring her book so it was cradled in her arms. She was about to open her mouth to speak but then she was quickly approached by a friend of hers; another female walking up to her with the same book in hand, wanting to ask her a quick question.

It was then that Steve really got to take a good look at her.

The female was below average height so she reached at a petite 5'3 even though she always protested that she was 5'4 when she was relentlessly being teased by Bucky for her small height. Her frame was small and willowy which was quite surprising because the female could eat more than her body weight if she was given the chance. Thick hair of the darkest of browns cascaded just past her shoulders in soft waves and her honey brown orbs were alight as her rosy lips moved, helpfully giving the information that the other female needed.

Steve wasn't proud for staring but it couldn't help himself when it came to her as she exuberated such warmth around everyone that it didn't surprise him that she had befriended quite a few people.

But she was a spitfire when messed with. Oh yes, she could rip a guy a new one and insult them to death.

But even made her more special was that even if she could hang out with any other person in the whole of Brooklyn, she'd rather be with him.

And that made him feel so much more needed.

The brunette continued talking to the female opposite her but she couldn't help but shift her gaze sideways to glance at the male by her side, his ocean-blue orbs locked on the pavement and she couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her lips.

"My soldier." She thought fondly before nodding her head and waving goodbye to the female. She then turned her full attention to the male and reached forward before boldly taking his hand. His head snapped up instantly and he blinked in question. "Let's go and see a movie. I'm in the mood to see what's showing." The brunette requested randomly and beamed a grin while the blond shrugged and tightened his grip on her hand.

"I don't see why not. I was going to home anyway."

"Gosh, Steven. You're so boring."

"I'm the least boring person in the world."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll ask Bucky when we next see 'im."

"He's gonna side with you because you're going to flash those pretty eyes of yours."

"Steve, I'm offended. I would never use my womanly features to-"

"Ahem, the diner."

"….Shut up!"

The two best friends continued to playfully bicker as they made their way to the theatre; their laughs filling the air as they weaved their way in and out of the crowd.

_One day, Steve._


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter two! I had posted it before it was incomplete and I wanted to go through it. It's definitely longer than before but I do hope you enjoy. It's quite late so I do apologize if anything looks weird! Thank you and on with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

They had chosen to watch a cartoon that had just been released and at first, Steve was a bit hesitant but the more and more Lucia talked and talked about it, the more willing he was to go.

Besides, he wanted to see if this movie really was as good as her friends had recommended. The petite female laughed, reaching up to ruffle his silky locks and the male was confused before he realized he had uttered his thoughts aloud. He could always tell when he did that because there was a sort of look that both Bucky and Lucia would give whenever he did so. It was proven to be quite useful in certain situations.

After arguing about who was going to pay for the tickets; Steve had somehow managed to get the upper-hand as when the brunette had been sidetracked by something, the blonde quickly sneaking the payment for the two show tickets. Of course, it was quite funny to see the female grumble in disapproval of his method but she perked up soon enough when they had reached the concession stand. This time, Lucia kept an eye on the blonde in case he tried to pay once again but the male suggested that they split the total between them, the female agreeing happily.

The two had decided on popcorn and a box of candy; the popcorn being Steve's choice and the candy being Lucia's. The female had actually managed to score it for free because the boy running the stand was being all sweet and making googly eyes at her. Steve had always hated it when it happened but he found it hilarious because Lucia herself was oblivious when it came to these sorts of things. The male even had to directly ask for her phone number and the brunette simply gave a 'why?' as a response.

"Keep on doing that." Steve spoke as he held the door open for her as they entered into the screening room. "Doing what?" Lucia asked, her voice full of confusion as she gave him a nod of thanks, making her way towards the stairs that would lead them to their seats. "Being oblivious. It's nice." The blonde explained; his lips curving into a light smile as he could see her scrunching up her nose with a shake of her head.

"I'm not oblivious."

"Um, yes you are."

"No, I'm not. If anyone's oblivious, it's you."

"What?"

"Mhm."

"I'm not-"

"Shush. The lights are going down."

After finally finding their seats, they settled down as the theatre's lights dimmed and the screen began to play the advertisements before the picture. Steve was sat simply in his chair but the femme beside him had somehow managed to curl herself up, her chin resting on her knees as the box of candy rested in one hand. Her eyes were already trained on the screen as she began to open the box expertly, like she had done this a thousand times. For that point on, Steve knew their conversation had ended for now and he reached out to teasingly ruffle the brunette's thick locks causing the female to let out a soft whine, brushing his hand away. But she did give his hand a soft squeeze before letting it go and tilting her head, her eyes focusing on the moving pictures.

Steve sent a fond smile her way before looking at the screen himself, an advertisement was showing about the war; showing how soldiers and people were helping defend their country in any little way they could. His face settled into one of solemn as he watched it with interest even though he had seen it all before. The theatre was quiet as everyone sat in their seats peacefully and waited for the real showing to begin.

It was all going well before a young man had to ruin everything.

A loud 'Who cares?!" went throughout the theatre and suddenly the air was tense as everyone sat still in their seats; only their heads shifting in the general direction of the voice. Lucia had mumbled something underneath her breath and casted her gaze towards Steve who had leaned forward from his relaxed position. "Steve…" She whispered softly but she pursed her lips as soon as the first sentence came out of the male's mouth.

"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" The blonde questioned, his tone of voice levelling on slight annoyance though the female could see it building. She knew how much the male respected their soldiers and everything that they did in order to protect the nation. And it definitely wasn't in his good books if someone were to come out and show disrespect. "_But even an idiot would know not to do that._" Lucia thought with a small eye roll and gave a soft, relieved breath as the idiot douche in front talked no more.

Then it happened again.

"Let's go!"

"Get on with it!"

"Hey, just start the cartoon!"

Lucia's brown orbs went to look at Steve once more and she saw him leaning forward once again. When she saw his lips part, she let out a small "Steve, no" in a warning tone. "Hey, you wanna shut up?" The blonde snapped; his limit obviously reached and the female sank her ivories into her bottom lip as she watched a tall and strong fellow rise from his seat. The brunette closed her eyes before glancing towards the blonde who was obviously shorter and smaller in size.

"Well done." She whispered as her gaze took in the looming form; the male's face contorted with that of anger and annoyance. "Yeah. Stand by me?" Steve murmured softly as he gave her a quick side-glance.

"Always." Was her reply.

And the next thing she knew, she was listening to her best friend get beat up by the idiot who had caused the trouble in the first place. Her form was tight with tense and she closed her eyes when she heard the hard sound of a fist hitting soft skin, her arms crossed over her chest. She had offered her help but the blonde had refused, saying that that this was his fight and he wasn't going to let her get hurt, much less on his behalf. There was also the unsaid fact that he didn't want a dame fighting battles for him so she allowed him to fight, to be able to have this without the aid for her or Bucky. But she refused to watch because that would make her feel hopeless; like she was watching but she couldn't do anything to help when she could.

Another groan escaped from the blonde followed by the sound of another punch and the female clenched her hands into fists as her muscles remained tight. After a few more minutes, it seemed like this punk wasn't going to let up and frankly, Lucia had had enough. "I don't care what you think, Steve. You ain't gonna get so badly hurt. Not on my watch." The brunette muttered as she rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan as she was ready for action. She was about to intervene when a large and strong hand fell onto one of her shoulders.

With a sharp gasp, the dame turned around quickly and was ready to throw a punch when two familiar blue eyes met her own honey brown orbs. The brunette blinked a few times before sighing in relief and brushing the hand off her shoulder, not before giving it a small pat. The owner of the hand released a teasing scoff with a slight eye roll. "Still too proud, I see?" The male said; sending the petite femme a light grin. "Shut up, Barnes." Lucia responded; giving a light smile in return before jerking her thumb backwards. "Go and help Steve, please. I can't help him because you know he hates it when I do." The female said; nudging the male in the direction of the fight. With a quick salute and a 'yes ma'am', the tall brunette went off to help his childhood friend in need.

After a strong punch and a kick up the ass, the punk scurried off and Lucia pushed him off for good measure as he ran past her. The female shook her head before whispering a small 'punk' before turning back to observe the two closest friends of all time. A soft smile highlighted her features as she watched them communicate, the two of them definitely having a brotherly connection.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." Bucky said; a hint of playfulness evident in his voice as he picked up Steve's papers and began to stroll towards the male. The female stayed her distance for a bit before making her way forward slowly, brushing off some imaginary dust on her black skirt. "I had him on the ropes." Steve simply replied as he checked himself for injuries, pressing his hand against his nose and his mouth; looking to see if there was blood. "And how many times is this?" Bucky wondered aloud as he opened up the enlistment form and took a look at the contents inside. Lucia never actually got a look at the blonde's latest one and when she saw his place of origin, she couldn't help but release an amused laugh.

"You're from Paramus, now?" She questioned; sending Steve a slight smile as Bucky showed obvious signs of amusement but mixed in with disapproval. "You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form." The tall male reminded the shorter as Steve nodded; still checking himself out and getting over the pain. The female looked at him before sighing and taking out her handkerchief, placing the white material over a line of blood that escaped from the male's lip. The blonde was about to refuse but thought differently as he knew the brunette wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And seriously, Jersey?" Bucky questioned once more, giving a look that read 'Really?' and the blonde shrugged before taking hold of the white handkerchief, holding onto it. Lucia allowed him to do so and when her eyes turned back to Bucky, she noticed something different.

His uniform.

"You got your orders, didn't you." She said softly and the male looked at her; giving a small nod with a slight smile before turning to Steve, the blonde noticing just now. He didn't say anything so the brunette continued her questioning as she gazed up at Bucky. "When do you leave?" She asked and Bucky gave a deep sigh before answering.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

The silence that surrounded the three was slightly off as Lucia moved her gaze to the ground and Steve continued to look at Bucky as if surprised. Steve knew that was likely to happen but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Not when he was still here, still not recruited and in Brooklyn.

They were supposed to…

Steve released a soft scoff which caused two pair of eyes to look towards him, the blond shaking his head as if in denial. As if he was shaking himself up from a bad dream.

Then he said it.

"I should be going." Those four words left his mouth and the heavy feeling that Lucia usually got when she was upset appeared and she casted her head down once more as she knew that the male would have wanted nothing more than to go with his best friend. But sometimes, life wasn't fair.

It was incredibly unfair.

Soon enough, the silence got too much and the brunette gave an exaggerated sigh which caught the attention of the two males. "You guys are such downers!" She protested as she grabbed both Steve and Bucky from around the shoulders and led them towards the entrance of the alley. "It's Buck's last night so we should do something exciting! Like go dancing or go having a nice meal somewhere, you know!" Lucia suggested before releasing them and moving to stand in front of them. Her two friends looked at her for a moment before Steve nodded and looked towards Bucky. "She's got a point, I guess." He answered and the sergeant agreed with a nod.

"That is true." Bucky replied before gazing at Lucia with a slight smirk and cocking his head to the side. "What idea do you got, sugar plum?" He asked and snickered quietly as Steve groaned in amusement when the dame shot him her death glare. "Call me that again, I dare you." She said strongly, her tone murderous though the corner of her lips twitched. "What? You're gonna hit me again?" Bucky teased and Steve couldn't help but laugh when he saw the female curl her hands into fists, gearing up.

"I swear, Bucky, I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it out, sweetness! I'm game."

"You wouldn't hit a dame, would you Buck?"

"Steve, Lu is not a dame, she's a feminine male."

"Oh, Bucky-"

"BUCKY!"

The alleyway was suddenly filled with the laughter and shouting of the three best friends as they mucked about and talked animatedly with each other, Steve saving a laughing Bucky for the petite but dangerous hands of the fiery Lucia.

Soon enough, they had made their way out of the alleyway and began to making their way when Bucky got an idea. "Hey, we could go to the Stark expo!" He suggested, his arm slung around the femme's shoulders as the female latched her arm to Steve's own. "That's seems like a good idea. We go and see the future!" Lucia shouted excitedly before giving a slight dreamy smile. "Plus Mr Stark is quite easy on the eyes."

"Lu, no." Was Steve's response to that comment.

"Okay, Steve."

"Oi, you two. We could go and look around and then go dancing." Bucky continued after he had gotten their attention. "You know, have fun!" Steve chuckled before bumping shoulders with Lucia, the brunette beaming at the idea. The idea of spending an evening with two of his most favourite people was definitely pleasing to the blonde.

"I like it. Let's do it."

"Alright, Steve! Lulu?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this."

"Nice. And maybe I could find some dames for Stevie and I…"

"Buck, no. You know that's not my area—"

"At least try! C'mon!"

"Okay, I'm gone."

"Lulu!"

"Lu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So now we are on chapter 3 and I have to say that I'm really enjoying myself with this story as it's now coming to life right in front of my very eyes. I was into it before, deeply, but more it's like I'm more immersed. With all my marvel fanfics, in fact. So I just wanted to say a huge thank you for those who have read this story so far and who are adding it to their favourite and alert lists, it really does mean a lot. For the comments, even though small, mean a whole lot as well. So thank you and I shall keep trying to give these chapters my all.

Now chapter 3!

Chapter 3 

Different coloured fireworks filled the night sky causing Lucia to stare up at them in awe, her head tilted back to admire the beautiful colours that flashed just for a few seconds before vanishing completely. Smiling, she took in a deep breath of the slightly chilled air and placed her hands in her jacket pockets before continuing her way around the expo, marvelling at the sights that were available for her eyes to take in and see. The Expo had never failed to amuse and excite her about the possibilities of the future. Of how everyday things such as cars and whatnot could be transformed into something that could make life easier on human kind. It was so incredible to her that she made her to never miss one throughout the years that she's known about it. And she would also make one of the fellas go with her or both of them. Steve had always been more willing to go than Bucky but then again, Bucky was a lovable ass.

A soft chuckle bubbled up from her throat before evading her lips, the sight seeming a bit crazy as the lone female walked around by herself but no one needed to know she was alone though it was pretty obvious. The boys had vanished after they had arrived at their destination, Bucky apologizing profusely to her as she gave the male one of her famous death glares, Steve even throwing in his own as he really didn't want to socialise with dames who weren't even interest. Besides, he would only have eyes for one woman and one woman only when the time was right. With a bit of persuading, she waved the boys off as they approached the two dames who waved happily towards Bucky and she stood silently as none of them paid attention to Steve.

"I knew this would happen." She murmured softly, ignoring the urge to go there and latch onto Steve's arm like she always did, so he could feel like he wasn't alone and that she was always there for him. In fact, her foot launched forward like she was roaring and racing to go before the two lads had moved on, the dames trying to stay close to Bucky as much as possible, Steve trailing behind them. Before the brunette turned to make her leave, the blonde glanced up quickly in hopes of catching the petite femme standing on the steps and when he did, he gave a small shrug and a smile. At that, Lucia knew that he would be okay.

So she had no idea what they had been up to for the past few hours but when she heard it was time for Stark to give his presentation, the female made her way quickly to the stage of where it was happening. It would have ran but her dress wasn't exactly made her running and in an attempt to look nice, she had thrown on a pair of small black heels that she could walk fine in but running was still a feat. Arriving at her destination, the presentation was already starting and with polite words, she shimmied her way in the crowd in order to get a closer view of the whole thing. It was times like these where she wished she was taller. When she found a comfortable spot, she sighed before smiling excitedly, honey brown eyes falling on the flying car that Mr. Stark was explaining about.

Lucia did not care what Steve or Bucky thought but he was a good looking man. Now if only he had a son who was her age.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" The female announced and the crowd erupted into applause at the middle aged man jogged onto the stage with a grin, waving towards the audience. Lucia clapped excitedly as he appeared, her face alight and her gaze averted to the side for just a second until she caught sight of them. The lads and their lady friends. "Steve!" Was the first name to come from her lips and she began to make her way towards the male, the blonde turning his head in confusion once he heard his name in the uproar. "Steve, over here!" She announced loudly, thankful for the cheers that were still going on so her voice slight hidden underneath the voices. Rolling her eyes when Steve shrugged and looked back, she leaned forward when she was close enough and grabbed hold of him, a 'hey!' erupting from him before he turned around and smiled happily. "Lu! When did you get here?" He questioned, immediately offering the female his arm as he knew she was going to latch onto it.

And she did.

"You know I never miss a Stark presentation." Lucia replied, causing Steve to laugh before nudging her teasingly. "Why? To relive those fantasies that you have?" The blonde teased with an eyebrow wiggle which caused the brunette to widen her eyes at the action. "Well, Steve. What has happened to you?" She asked though a smile highlighted her features as she was amused.

"Bucky happened."

"Bucky happened? But it's only been a few hours—"

"Shush, it's starting."

Honey brown eyes instantly went back to the stage and soon enough, Howard was going on about the future and how flying cars could come into the existence. Of course, one was existing right as he spoke, the red car gleaming underneath the stage lights. The brunette listened carefully as he spoke, taking a few peanuts when Steve offered her the small bag and whispering a 'thank you' in his direction. He nodded with a 'you're welcome' before leaning forward and offering his 'date' the bag as well. Lucia didn't say anything as the blonde female just looked at the bag, then at him before turning away, completely ignoring him. Bucky and his date seemed to be enjoying themselves as the brown-haired female stood close to him, watching the stage with glee.

Lucia could so tell that she was happy that she got the soldier and it didn't even look like she was sorry for her friend at all for ending up with the 'scrawny' one. Narrowing her eyes, she shuffled even closer to Steve and smiled softly when he leaned into her slightly.

"With Stark Reversion Technology, you can do just that." Howard explained into the microphone and the showgirls each took off a wheel from the car before the genius waltzed over the control panel and gently lifted up a lever.

And then it happened.

It was hovering….oh wow, it was hovering!

Lucia's eyes widened with awe as Steve looked on at the sight with disbelief. "Holy cow." Bucky had uttered from the front and then it hovered and it stayed. Howard looked quite pleased with himself as he presented the car, angling a hand in its direction with a slight nod. He looked accomplished and it was possible that he felt accomplished as well. Like maybe after so many times of trying, it was going to….

Then the sparks happened and the car crashed down.

A few chuckles and gasps escaped from the audience and Lucia gave a soft sigh though she was quite amused herself. "Flying cars. Impossible right?" She heard Steve whispered and she nodded in agreement before tilting her head to the side. "He'll get it…it may just not be the right time." Her reply was whispered as well before she looked back to the stage. Bucky had turned to give Steve a playful smile but when his eyes landed on her, he laughed softly. "Hello, Lulu." He whispered, grinning, wiggling his fingers in her direction and the brunette couldn't help but grin back. "Piss off, Barnes." She returned with a small wave of her own, the soldier chuckling before turning away. His date, luckily, didn't notice as she was too busy watching the stage.

"Well, I said a few years, didn't I?" Howard said smoothly with a slight grin as the audience applauded him, Lucia clapping along as she kept her eyes on the stage.

Steve, on the other hand, carefully unlatched his arm away from the female's own before turning around and catching sight of a familiar poster. It was on a recruiting poster and it was quite catching to the eye. On the poster was a painting of Uncle Sam as he pointed towards the reader and above his head, it read 'I want YOU' in bold blue writing as the you was underlined with red. Then below, it read 'US ARMY, ENLIST NOW.'

When Lucia turned to look at Steve, he wasn't there and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she swore he was here just a minute few moments ago. "Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls to—"Bucky began but then realized he was gone as well. Honey brown met light blue once more and Bucky asked with his eyes "Where did he go?" Luckily, the female got it and responded with a simple "I don't know!" adding a shrug for emphasis. Bucky looked around once more and then caught sight of the enlistment poster. He tapped her shoulder before pointing in the direction of it, causing the female to turn around before releasing a small 'ah' once she caught sight of it.

"Again?" She voiced out this time.

"You know, Steve. He never gives up. Come on, let's go."

The brunette had decided to let the two men talk as they had found Steve exactly where they thought they would, at the recruitment building. The female didn't know how many times he was going to through with this, how many times he'd have to lie before he realized that even…that…that…they didn't want men like him in the army. Here, they didn't care if you were determined or had a heart full of gold. They needed men who were strong, who are able to survive and as much as Lucia kept on telling Steve he could, she knew that the minute he got out there…even if he had a chance…it was possible he wouldn't make it back.

He wasn't like the other men.

He wasn't like Bucky.

Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, she watched people walk past with happiness and glee on their features. Couples went around and had fun while groups of friends came to see what was going on. It was a popular affair and Lucia could definitely see why. She was leaning up against the outside of the building, waiting to see if they were going to come out together or if Bucky would come out on his own with Steve inside, trying out once more.

Bucky arrived first and he simply ruffled her thick locks before pointing to the inside, nodding his head. The female replied with her own nod before she watched the male take the ladies off the dancing, their cheers ringing through the air.

She waited.

She waited.

She waited.

And when he finally came out, he said one of the greatest things ever.

"Lucia. I have a chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this is sort of like a small in the middle chapter of the story. It's just a goodbye scene between our lovely two protagonists. *Cries* Then next chapter, we'll get down to the more serious stuff and we'll soon have some scenes with Schmidt and Dr. Zola. SO INCOMING! Once again, thank you to all you lovely people for just supporting this story so far and I'll try to keep this story rolling!

Chapter 4 

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"I'm coming!" Lucia shouted as she got up from her comfortable position in the living room and raced towards the door, her novel still in hand. The brunette had a feeling who was at the door but she didn't want to get her hopes up in case it wasn't him and it was the postman. Gripping the door handle, she opened the door completely and gave a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Oh, I thought you had left without saying goodbye." The female said in a rush as a smile decorated her now calm features. "You know, I could never do that." Steve replied, returning her smile though he looked out of breath as if he had just ran here. Then she realized that he did.

He had ran to come to say goodbye to her.

A light feeling washed over her and it was happiness indeed.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Lucia exclaimed as she brought her best friend into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around Steve's neck tightly. The man released a small gasp of breath but he turned the hug just as lovingly, his arms going around her waist. "Gee, can't wait to get rid of me?" The blonde asked teasingly and let out a small 'ouch' with a laugh as the female hit his shoulder with a small frown. "Don't ever say that. You know I don't want you to leave." The brunette replied back before sighing and releasing the male from her hold, taking a few steps back.

Her honey brown eyes took in the sight of the male and she had to admit, she was feeling sort of emotional. A slender hand came up quickly to check if she had started crying, her index finger pressing softly against the corner of her eye. A sigh of relief escaped her because she wasn't ready to break down in front of him. When he was gone, then she should cry. "Oh, you'll enjoy this time without Bucky and I disturbing you. Finally get some peace and quiet." He responded; sending her a fond smile as Lucia nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, finally finish reading all those book in my mother's shop." She intended for her tone to be playful but it came out a little bit weak.

She didn't want him to go.

It was selfish, she knew and Steve had finally gotten the chance he deserved after all this time. Someone had finally accepted this man with a heart of gold and if she could ever meet that person, she would thank them from the bottom of her heart. But now, he had to leave her and a little part of her was angry that he was accepted. That he was recruited.

Steve was observant though and when he caught the slight change in her mood; he released why. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it. And this time, I'll be a big, strong soldier." Steve reassured her, placing a comforting hand on the female's shoulder. He knew that he wouldn't see Lucia for a long time due to his training and then the possibility of him being shipped off. To be honest, Steve knew that he would miss her more than anything. She was his best friend along with Bucky and she had always been there for him especially after his mother died and after.

He…

He took in the sight of the girl and felt the slight increase of his heart beat, knowing that he felt something special for this woman in front of him. But Steve knew he couldn't for she deserved someone who was stronger and better than he was. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

Even if it wasn't with him.

"Lucia, I—"The blonde began quickly and the brunette looked up at him with questioning eyes, a slight flicker of hope passing through them though it vanished quickly. "I'll be back, I promise." His voice soon changed to soft as he changed his words in his mind and Lucia nodded along, even though she knew there was something else he wanted to say. "I'll be waiting." She replied, giving a soft smile before taking hold of him by the shoulders and leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, something she had always done for him throughout their years of knowing each other.

"Now go and be a soldier."

Lucia watched silently as the blonde left for training, his bag slung over his shoulder and a determined expression set on his features.

With one last look, she entered back into her apartment and closed the door firmly behind her.


End file.
